Spiderstorm's Hatred
by Achluophobic-Diablo
Summary: Spiderstorm, a daughter of two former kittypets that joined WinterClan, now a resident of the Dark Forest. Why was she full of hate? What shadows lurked in her past that ultimately led to her gruesome death? [Contains rape, violence and abuse]
1. Allegiances

**Leader:**

Crowstar - Black and white tom with yellow eyes.

**Deputy:**

Mapleflight - Mottled tabby molly with green eyes.

**Medicine Cats:**

Toadface - Calico molly with yellow eyes. Tawnyleaf - Ginger and white molly with green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Carpheart - Ginger tomcat with green eyes.

Stonetooth - Silver tabby tom with amber eyes.

Mottlecloud - Tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes.

Sheepear - Battle scarred black tom with blue eyes.

Birdsong - Chocolate tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes.

Maplewhisker - Ginger and white tomcat with pale green eyes.

Firwhisker - Mottled grey molly with green eyes.

Leopardface - Spotted tabby tomcat with copper eyes.

Cloverstream - Cream and white molly with amber eyes.

Laurelcloud - White tomcat with pale green eyes.

Duskstep - Large, tabby and white tom with hazel eyes.

Shadowheart - Black tomcat with hazel eyes.

Snowshade - White molly with odd eyes.

Lilycloud - Silver tabby molly with yellow eyes.

Darkwhisker - Tabby tom with hazel eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Ivypaw - Silver tabby and white molly with green eyes.

Oakpaw - Tabby and white tomcat with copper eyes.

Reclusepaw - Silver tabby and white tom with amber eyes.

Ternpaw - Black and white tomcat with green eyes.

Swanpaw - White molly with amber eyes.

Robinpaw - Ginger and white tom with dark hazel eyes.

**Queens & Kits:**

Loachflower - Torbie and white molly with dark green eyes. _Nursing Leopardface's kits._

Maplekit - Ginger tomkit.

Sorrelkit - Tobie molly.

Finchkit - Sable pointed and white daughter.

Batnose - black molly with pale yellow eyes. _Nursing Darkwhisker's kits._

Pheasantkit - Tabby tom.

Crowkit - Black molly.

Dustkit - Tabby and white tom.

Darkkit - Tabby molly.

Slugheart - A black molly with green eyes. _Nursing Darkwhisker's kits._

Duskkit - Tabby tom.

Dipperkit - Black molly.

Spiderkit - Black molly.

Robinflower - Ginger and white molly with amber eyes. _Expecting Laurelcloud's kits._

**Elders:**

Acornwhisker - Tabby and white tomcat with hazel eyes.

Tigerflower - Torbie molly with green eyes.


	2. Prologue

Three cats walked in silence, the only noise was the harsh leaf-bare wind. A tabby tom held a black kitten in his mouth while ushering a small tabby by his side, his mates, one heavily pregnant, the other nosed another two kittens into a small formation. "How much further Sam?" One of the she-cats asked, her green eyes slanted against the cold gale. "Not much father, Roxette. I think." Sam answered, stopping in his tracks, casting a glance at his family. "Diana are feeling ok? We might need to take a rest, the kits are beginning to fall behind a little. The other queen, an ebony coloured looked up, pain was easily read on her triangular shaped face. "I don't I think I'll last much longer, the pains are getting worse." Sam nodded, a snapping twig caught his attention, out of the brush appeared four cats, one slightly younger.

"What are you doing on WinterClan territory?" Hissed the younger cat, his dual-coloured coat standing out against the white scenery. One of the older cats swatted him with their paw. "Who are you and where are these kits from?" Sam stood up straight, he was quite scrawny compared to these seemingly well-fed cats. "I'm Sam, these two she-cats are my mates. Roxette and Diana. Those kits are mine and Roxette's. Diana is on the verge of kitting, and we are looking for the 'wild clans' of the mountains and forests." Sam answered, his voice strong with an inner self-confidence. One of the feral cats snorted, the other one, who had asked the previous question simply nodded. "I'm Mapleflight, the deputy of WinterClan. This here is Carpheart and Duskstep. The smaller one is Ternpaw, an apprentice of WinterClan. Meaning he is being trained to become a warrior, who will serve and protect the Clan with his life." The tabby molly informed, she seemed to be quite powerful over the other cats.

The small family was lead to the camp of WinterClan, Roxette and Diana were told to stay in the nursery while they had their kits. Diana let out a hiss of pain, as her labour became quite obvious. She had begun feeling the spasms before they started trekking through the forest in search of this place. The apprentice they had met before, Ternpaw snorted. "Here is our nursery. Would you like me to fetch our medicine cat?" He asked, his tone was somewhat arrogant. Roxette simply glared at him before turning her attention to her sister, worried about how she would give birth without the help of house folk. Diana hissed under her breath, following her sister into the dark den. A patched queen sat in there, her kits not yet born either. "Well, you two must be new." She purred, her round eyes had a spark of curiosity. "I'm Loachflower, and you two might be?" Diana gave an uneasy look to her sister, who in turn spoke. "I'm Rox-" Her sentence was cut short by the presence of a black and white tom.

"Their names are Batnose and Slugheart." The tom flicked her tail towards Roxette, and then nodded at Diana. The sisters looked confused, but Slugheart soon took on the expression of pain, as the contractions became ever sooner. Behind the tabby stood a ginger tabby, her pelt had the distinct scent of herbs. The she-cat known as Loachflower seemed to quiet down, since the two stranger cats had come in. Batnose, while anxious about her sister, quickly whispered to the resident queen. "Who are those cats? I don't quite understand why they are so powerful." The patched queen almost stared in disbelief at the thinly built queen. "The black and white tom is Crowstar, our leader. The ginger tabby is one of our medicine cats, Tawnyleaf. She will help your friend give birth." Loachflower informed her, before retreating out of the cool den. "Batnose." The black queen turned her head to the cat she now knew was called Crowstar. "Your mate is waiting outside with your kittens, I'd advise to wait out there with them." The tabby leader purred, her eyes giving off a slight glimmer in the low light. "You can bring them in once Slugheart has hers." With that, the she-cat left, only to leave Batnose to follow.

She saw Sam, but like what happened within the nursery, assumed he had a new name. "So I'm called Darkwhisker now? What's yours?" Batnose gave a small chuckle, nuzzling her mate's shoulder. "My new name is Batnose, and quite frankly. I'm fond of your name. It's pretty. Did the kits get new names?" She purred, giving a quick glance to the four bundles that seemed to be sleeping on their paws. "Well, here we have Pheasantkit and Dustkit." Darkwhisker nosed the two tom kits, who both squeaked, too tired to paw back at their father. "And here we have Crowkit and Cloudkit." He added, pushing his daughter towards their brothers. Batnose nuzzled her mate's shoulder, a soft purr sounded in her throat. "Soon they will have siblings." As if on cue a screech of pain sounded from the nursery, followed by another. Batnose bulled away from her mate, fear for her sister.

Dashing into the nursery, she saw her littermate curled around three bundles of fur, all similar in colour to her. Batnose moved closer to her sister, expecting to see a look of joy and care painted on her face, instead there was a dark, deep look, as the new queen looked at the smallest of the kittens. "This little pest almost killed me, she wasn't expected." Slugheart hissed slightly, clearly drowsy from the birth. Ignoring what her sister said about the kitten, Batnose smiled warmly at her nephew and nieces. "What are their names?" She asked, slightly curious. "The tortoiseshell tom is Lichenkit, the black she-kit is Dipperkit; while that little one, it doesn't have a name." Slugheart didn't refrain holding back the disgust in her tone mentioning the last kitten. Batnose nodded, adoring the names of the kittens, but had a slight fear for the little one. "What about Spiderkit? She has long legs like a spider, and looks like one too." The she-cat thought aloud, gaining attention of her sister. The nursing queen shrugged, glaring back at her sister. "I couldn't care less about the kitten's name, all I know that she shouldn't be here. _She was a mere accident._"


End file.
